The Price of Redemption
by Cotto
Summary: This is a Dark Willow/Buffy story. Basically, the question is "what price are you willing to pay for your friend's redemption, Buffy?" when Willow goes bad.- Elizabeth {Buffy} has to pay a Horrible price! Warning: there IS nonconsensual in the first chapter- since, at this time, it's Evil Willow! Included is Willow/Buffy abuse! Pretty much DW/B forced sex being the misbehavior.


**The Price to Redeem a Friend Sometimes.**

_**By James Carmody.**_

**Disclaimer:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer series and characters are the property of Joss Whedon, and, until he decides to sell/give the franchise to somebody else; him alone, sometimes, a copyright owner licenses the right to sell stories to other people, he has done so for Others, not me (presumably because he's never heard of me- no complaint- I am not going to object) I do this for fun and fun alone- NOT for money! I Won't accept a Single Cent!

**Inspiration/Premise:** Remember when Willow's a villainess and calls on a lot of magic to get the physical strength to beat her friends to death? Well, I was thinking that it's really that she invited the First Evil into her body- some sort of Satanic deal (which Never ends well, by the way). And of course: with the common idea that The First is really the Devil in that series; that psychopathic spirit would incite other evil surprises in behavior.

**Author's Notes:** Willow isn't truly evil in this, but we're meant to THINK that she is! Also, the author is Well Aware that Inclinations- which May- and often are perverse (like homosexuality), are merely Temptations- They Will NOT, of Themselves, Condemn someone to Perdition- it takes Deeds to do so- Actions! Even if one commits a horrible act, the doorway to Paradise remains open until you die.

In a nutshell, Willow is just hurting- a LOT, and she makes a Royally Dumb Deal!

Also, a tribute in concept: [text] means telepathic speaking, drawn in idea NOT from me, but from a fellow who's penname for a while on is/has been "The Raider".- Good concept for these stories, Sir!- I mean the telepathic speech and how to represent it.

**Author's Perspectives of Characters and Why:** Due to the opening scene in the episode "Triangle", where Buffy is checking out a Convent, and it seems clearly a Catholic Convent- it looks like That's her belief system. I perceive Willow to be a Messianic Jewess who's fallen into misbehavior. Looks like Xander Harris and Rupert Giles are both Anglican right now. Willow and Xander have a sibling's love of each other. Buffy genuinely perceives Willow as something of a twin sister. And the First Evil is basically a Mafioso Don in a LOT of ways! Which brings up Anya: her belief system is unknown, originally probably Christian (due to timeline), though possibly Norse Pagan also in possibly- she 'joined a gang' as it were (when she became a demon). Dawn: same upbringing as Elizabeth (Buffy) in beliefs- but, in some sense: owned by The First already- due to her little 'soul-selling episode' to get her Mom back from the dead.- Frightening!

Also: Buffy and Willow have a distinctly sisterly love of each other. Giles is perceived as a father by the group, too.

**Chapter #1.)**

"_**Make me a channel of your Grace…"**_

**Chapter Notes:** "Does a hero or heroine really need to win every battle in order to win the war, or campaign? Or is it possible to turn a Massively Catastrophic defeat into a victory that will alter one's opponent?"- A presumable lesson for Miss Summers in her training… (probably from the Slayer's Handbook Buffy received later on)

The catfight in the Magic Box was going Very badly for Buffy, but she took some delight in the fact that her friends- and Willow's targets had escaped. She was already feeling several bruises, and had bounced off the walls several times! Her suddenly black-haired friend, or ex-friend now, it seems, had gained a tremendous amount of physical strength! Willow was usually a very strong young woman- but This was unnatural! She also felt exhausted and as if her lip had split from the beating her ex-best-friend had just given her! _"I really don't know how much longer I can go on."_ Buffy thought or prayed, she pretty much had given up on Religion since her friends had ripped her from Heaven- and it seemed to her: that God had betrayed her back to this Semi-Perdition!

As Willow looked at the exhausted and beaten body of her former best friend- Elizabeth {Buffy} Anne Summers, she felt a weird urge- it Wasn't love! Love between them was Platonic- Sisterly- this was simply an overwhelming desire to Dominate, to Control, to Assert Total Ownership over another's body! However, Willow's mind was partially interfered with: She didn't see this desire as overtly demonic- partially due to the influence of the demonic strength she had invited into herself., she was just _**Angry**_! Somebody was going to _**Pay**_! Her Lover Was _**Dead**_! And this **Woman** had stopped her from paying back the _**Killers**_. It just wasn't _**Fair**_! Willow's thoughts on the topic were along this tack: _"My friend's Dead! Those MEN __**Killed**__ her! Why should They get to live while She has to ROT in the Ground?! IT JUST ISN'T FAIR! Somebody has to Do Something!- then that Arrogant Idiot Buffy Summers says "We don't kill humans. It just isn't right, Willow." Since when aren't humans bound by the rule of Cause and Effect?! HUH, Buffy?!"_ Willow was breathing heavily in anger as her adrenaline surged through her body- she knew well what that meant, but right now she just didn't care- she'd lost too Darn Much to dare care today! The love of her life was Dead! And this woman in front of her was protecting the killers- so, _"I'll just take it out on her."_ Willow reasoned; after all, Buffy is so set on being the heroine, let her learn the Price for it! She'll take the bullet for Jonathan and Andrew, She'll suffer as they will- or maybe not… Willow was so caught up in the thrill of having dominated her ex-best-friend in a fight that she didn't hear Anya's chanting, didn't even care.

Adrenaline, Willow knew, would increase her physical strength massively, but would interfere with her gentleness, what Tara would say is the Real key to power- not strength, but kindness! At the memory of those conversations, Willow felt like crying, but she was determined to avenge her dead girlfriend's memory. Adrenaline also improves what might be called 'battle focus'- the 'fight or flight response' as it's often called, basically; her emigdela- her emotion-center of her brain, was on overdrive- but she was an avenger right now, determined to get justice for her murdered girlfriend- and if she cannot have her back- _then the world can __burn!_

But with the demonic strength, came a demonic entity,,, and that's where the Deadly situation for her truly set in! Unbeknownst to her; her 'guest' was actually The First Evil- Lucifer! The Devil Itself! And, before it was caught, it was going to have a little _**fun**_ with these young females' bodies! _"All I need to do is __blind__ her with anger, and she'll remain my puppet- she cannot __see__ what I mask from my slave-sister!" _That evil spirit thought to itself. Then, as a telepathic suggestion [Doesn't she look totally… sexy, Willow, my friend?] Willow was alarmed to hear this in her head, but she Was intrinsically honest, and wouldn't lie about her feelings/views/thoughts/whatnot [Yes, yes she does., who are you, by the way?] the entity gave her an obscure name which she didn't understand, but _**THOUGHT**_ it was the name of an angel (she was Very close, but Way off in agenda!). [Take her body, you deserve it,,, you won the fight- she cannot stop you- she's yours!] Then a thought popped into her head, and she questioned [What about Giles? Won't he intervene? He regards us as his daughters.] the answer astonished her [I have sufficient power to stop him, Rupert Giles won't get anywhere Near here for several hours Yet, you'll have all night to play 'house' with Buffy Summers if you want- you can spend the night making her pay for rescuing those two Murdering Men if you want… I'll see to it!] she thought the offer over for a bit... _"Yeah, that sounds nice. I can snuggle with her for as long as I want."_ Willow reasoned, then she made a truly dark deal ["Alright, I'll do it, you're on!"] Giles began to immediately have car troubles one right after another!

Anya had heard the fight stop, and something weird was clearly going on, some three minutes later, she snuck a peak out from behind the curtains she was hiding behind, and saw something that she both would Never forget, and astonished and horrified her immensely! Willow's hair was black- not red, and Anya thought she saw a watery stain on her right shoulder- under some blonde hair- it LOOKED as though Willow had pinned Buffy against a wall- and was doing something to her! Then Miss Jenkins realized to her utter and complete horror that Willow was violating Buffy against the wall! If Anya Jenkins had been in her noncorporial state that she Could enter as a demon, she could have snuck around to Willow's left and Buffy's right to see what was happening more clearly- but we will as readers: Buffy's back was to the back wall of the shop, Willow had so throughally beaten Buffy up that she wasn't in any way fit to resist- due to the demonic strength, NOT POWER!, Willow had her victim pinned to the wall, and had her left hand thrust down Buffy's pants! With her right hand, Willow was hugging Buffy to her. Willow was also licking and kissing Buffy's throat on the right side, in a perverse intimacy! Buffy was clearly crying; but it wasn't from either pain, or torment, or shame, either- surprisingly it was from utter sorrow at what was happening with her friend!- and to her friend's character, and immortal soul!

Willow's hair was down to just above shoulder length, and Buffy's was in a semi-tight ponytail.

Part of the Satanic nature of the deal was that Willow would try to outlast Buffy in stamina while taking her body! After about three and a half hours of this forced molestation- in which Buffy was sobbing almost continuously, Willow picked Buffy up and laid her over Willow's right shoulder with Buffy's head to Will's back, and carried her into the weapons room- to take her some more! _"This is a __**nightmare**__!"_ Anya thought, horrified _"Where __**Are**__ you, Giles? Oh, I hope Xander and the others, including Dawn, got away safely."_ Anya petitioned the Heavens., but she continued her attempted 'interference-soak-off' thanks to her understanding more of the spiritual than Willow did right now.

Willow calmly took Buffy into the weapons room of their little 'armory'- the Magic Box, and quite calmly, violated her former best friend in the same way for about another seventy-five minutes!- holding her throughout the entire time!

Then the lesbian witch carried her 'friend' over to a chair in about the middle of the room- which she was turning (quite rapidly) into a rape-room, and sat her down in it. Willow then straddled Buffy's lap, and calmly resumed molesting her! During this bad touching; Willow got incredibly curious about her victim's motives- the lesbian witch didn't understand Why, she just assumed it was her own nerdy personality that the Summers women found so friendly. _"Why not keep that asset?"_ Willow thought about her curiosity- and that's how she'd just begun to consider it- an asset.

[Look me in the eyes, it's so much more personal to have sexual contact this way- looking your partner in they're eyes- just the way humans were meant to do it.] Willow really had not the slightest intention of making a mental or emotional connection with Buffy right now- she was really out to humiliate her former friend- that was all! To her utter astonishment- Buffy complied with looking her in the eyes and responded telepathically [this is not love- this is not consensual, this is rape, Willow.] Willow ignored her victim's charge of rape, instead, attempting to assert dominance- she asked, with a degree of false tenderness [why are you crying?]. In-between her tears of sorrow, Buffy responded [I'm crying *sniff* because *sob* my best friend, who's a Jewish Princess, has forfeited her right to her inheritance, her 'card' in her Maker's service, and her right to Paradise- that's why I am crying, Willow.] the violation continued for over 45 minutes, more like over an hour.

And on the highway, Giles seemed to find the roads changing of their own accord! _"What the?! This is WEIRD! Occult-like- Weird! Something distinctly unnatural is clearly going on!"_ a trip that he SHOULD have been done with in 20 minutes had, already, taken him almost all night! _"At this rate, my 'troops' will have to fight this one on their own."_ Giles said with his temper rising- just like a father who's worried about his children.- to himself.

Trying to reason Buffy out (for Willow's an intellectual, and such a person is prone to activities of the mind) Willow asked her [So, it's the moral betrayal, is that it?] on some level, Willow understood that if she comes across as a person doing this horrible act- it'll be that much more traumatic- and that's what the gay woman wanted right now! Buffy nodded, still quietly sobbing, to Willow's telepathic question.

What Willow was really after was plundering and looting her best friend's person, entirely- just like a slave-holder would a new slave; in order to get the most out of them.- this also meant accessing Buffy's mind, and personality!

In following through, Willow asked her victim [Why do you consider me a Jewish Princess?] she was still seated on Buffy's lap, straddling her, and _touching_ her below the belt, and Buffy was too exhausted to truly resist her previous friend, so the molestation had never stopped. [You know of my own religious persuasion (Catholic), right?] Buffy began, then continued [You have made no secret that you're a Jewess, and we both are taught to consider Yahweh as a Father- from our upbringings,,, and if God is a King, and we're His daughters, then that makes us…] Buffy let Willow reach the rest of the reasoning.

So far as the First was concerned; it was satisfied for now- Willow had committed an act of lesbian rape- and that would be hard for her to make up for- especially to acknowledge… so, she's essentially it's slave, and besides- NO Way would it be caught, or 'outflanked' AGAIN!- it was also satisfied with it's 'play' with those young women, so it left them for a time…

Some hours later, Rupert Alexander Gregory Giles walked into the Magic Box, feeling like a Commander who's arrived Far too late to command a battle- and more than a little embarrassed! The first thing he noticed, after the wreckage and devastation, was that Willow and Xander were seated at a circular table, and he was to her left, with his right hand placed gently on her back, while she was writing a letter to somebody. With a grim smile of determination- Rupert Giles walked, swinging his arms at his sides to the back room of that little 'community defense agency' that they had, and considered his method of training his slayer. He figured he'd incorporate more historical scenarios- after all, Buffy was seeming to feel a little depressed due to her calling's nature... And this Could help her to alleviate her sorrow over her inability to compete with her peers- from her calling.

When he arrived in the weapons room, he finally perceived her distraught situation- her pants top button was unbuttoned, and so the situation was simply disgusting! He could see her underpants- but just barely the top! Giles was UNBELIEVEABLY OFFENDED then, his student had been Raped! He knew the horror she'd been through when he saw the rest of her. (It wasn't that he was a pervert, it was a simple 'situational threat assessment' that caused him to focus in on that sector of her body.) Her bruises were healing quite nicely- but she was clearly crying still, for he could clearly see tears dripping down her face, and her head was hung to about shoulder height. Also, her pants were clearly damp near the groin. Rage boiled within the man! But Giles was a teacher, first and foremost. He tried his best to get her decent, but Buffy was frightened, she was traumatized, in fact, she was very nearly Catatonic!

As he tried to help her out, she was pushing his hands away and sobbing "no, no", but after about the eighth try, he managed to succeed in re-buttoning her pants, and helping the distraught young woman over to the bathroom to change. For almost the next hour, Buffy cried in the bathroom about what had happened to her. Finally, she managed to dry her eyes, and walk out, and talk to him. What he asked her for both surprised and reassured her: an 'after action report' as the military call them. She could take a while to do so, understandably, but he Was curious to learn how she had done it, and to enter it into the Diaries.

**End Chapter Author's Notes:** The next chapter, possibly titled "After Action Report" will relate how Buffy turned around Dark Willow in this story- and some of Buffy's views/thoughts on what was going on- turning her 'back to the good side' as it MIGHT be seen.


End file.
